The present invention relates to an ornament which can be fixed to a tombstone or burial movement. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an ornament containing a personalized document, such as for example, a photograph or similar type of reminder so that people visiting the tombstone are caused to think of the dead or the person identified by the tombstone.
According to the present invention, there is provided an ornament which is solidly fixed to a tombstone or to a burial monument or any other type of monument which comprises a transparent body having a convex lense shape, a recess provided in the back portion of the body, a desired photograph or other type of identifying material set into the recess, a desicant covered with waterproof paper and plaster positioned over the photograph in the recess.
If the above-described ornament is fixed to a tombstone or to any other type of monument, people visiting a grave, in the case where the monument is a tombstone, will be caused to recall or think about the dead person more readily and in a more vivid manner. For example, people visiting their family tombs will be able to think of their ancestors in a visible manner. Since the transparent body which makes up the ornament is shaped into a convex lense form, even a small photograph is magnified when viewed. Accordingly, since the ornament does not have to be made in a large dimension, the appearance of the monument is not adversely affected by applying the ornament to the monument.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a means for identifying a particular monument which is relatively small in size but at the same time provides the viewer with a clear vision of the contents thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament-type means which can be permanently attached to a monument and which is adapted to contain a descriptive-type of document in a sealed, environmentally protected state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament which can be permanently fixed to a tombstone, said ornament being adapted to contain a personalized document, for example, a photograph, which is intended to remind the people visiting the tombstone of the deceased person which is identified by the tombstone.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and accompanying specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description. These changes and modifications are intended to be encompassed within the scope of this invention.